An image sensor provides a grid of pixels, such as photosensitive diodes or photodiodes, reset transistors, source follower transistors, pinned layer photodiodes, and/or transfer transistors for recording an intensity or brightness of light. The pixel responds to the light by accumulating a charge—the more light, the higher the charge. The charge can then be used by another circuit so that a color and brightness can be used for a suitable application, such as a digital camera. Common types of pixel grids include a charge-coupled device (CCD) or complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor.
Backside illuminated sensors are used for sensing a volume of exposed light projected towards the backside surface of a substrate. The pixels are located on a front side of the substrate, and the substrate is thin enough so that light projected towards the backside of the substrate can reach the pixels. Backside illuminated sensors provide a high fill factor and reduced destructive interference, as compared to front-side illuminated sensors.
A problem with backside illuminated sensors is that different wavelengths of radiation to be sensed experience different effective absorption depths in the substrate. For example, blue light experiences a more shallow effective absorption depth, as compared to red light. Improvements in backside illuminated sensors and/or the corresponding substrate are desired to accommodate different wavelengths of light.